Ace Sahabatku
by AisyBlade897
Summary: Ketika harapan tak sejalan dengan kebenarannya. Akankah kita akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk dapat meraihnya? Ataukah hanya perlu berpasrah terhadap takdir? Ada kalanya kita harus mengubur dalam-dalam sebuah keinginan demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan terbaik dalam sebuah kehidupan../ Family, Friendship n Tragedy/ Wrning inside/ (Au)thor NewBe(E)


Udara pagi berhembus sayup membelai permukaan wajah muram seorang remaja lelaki bertopi baseball. Seragam olahraganya yang sedikit kedodoran tertutup rapat oleh jaket abu-abu dengan hodie yang dinaikkan hingga batas maksimalnya.

Suram, inilah kesan mendalam yang ditampilkan oleh cowok pendiam beriris biru terang ini. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya berdiam diri di pojok lapangan sembari mengamit sebuah buku kumal di genggaman tangannya. Memperhatikan sekumpulan bocah seumurannya yang tengah asyik berlarian mengejar bola di tengah lapangan sekolah.

"ACEE! AYO SINI, MAIN SAMA-SAMA~~" teriak seorang anak bermanik merah api seraya melambaikan tangan.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum, berusaha menolak dengan cara menggelengkan kepala.

~\\\\\\\|/~

 _Disclaimer :_

 _ **Boboiboy © AniMonsta Studios**_

 _Genre :_

 _Family, Friendship n Tragedy_

 _Warning :_

 _Typo(s), OOC, OC, alur berantakan, nggak sesuai EYD, (Au)thor_NewBe(E) butuh -banyak- KriSar-an^^._

 _~\\\\\\\|/~_

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _Q_

 _...Semoga berkenan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Priiitttt….._

Lengkingan peluit menginterupsi permainan seluruh peserta olahraga kelas VII Bijak. Dengan segera, semua murid berlarian acak menghampiri sang sumber suara, termasuk si cowok penyendiri tadi.

"Okay, anak-anak. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, kalian bisa berganti seragam dan beristirahat sejenak menunggu jam istirahat. Yah, mungkin beberapa menit lagi.," ucap seorang pria lajang dengan penampilan sportynya, tersenyum simpul seraya menaikkan lengan jaketnya hingga batas siku. Tatanan rambutnya yang _cool_ dipermanis dengan topi hitam bercorak kilat-merah yang menambah tingkat ketampanannya yang berada jauh di atas standar _-setidaknya, lupakan predikatnya sebagai guru killer yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah-._

"Baik Coach Lintar. Terimakasih.," ujar seluruh murid serentak, segera menghambur setelah mendapat arahan 'bubar' dari sang guru pengajar.

.

.

 _Sementara itu, di ruang ganti siswa (L)…_

Seorang cowok berjaket tanpa lengan memasuki ruang ganti dengan terburu-buru. Ia segera menghampiri lokernya dan mengambil setelan seragam untuk mengganti kaos olahraga yang tengah dipakai.

" _Hei Shon., apakah kau tau murid pindahan yang bernama Ace? Dia terlihat semakin aneh belakangan ini.,"_ ujar sebuah suara yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Blaze. Mencoba tak acuh, Blaze-pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengganti baju.

" _Ace? Oh! Maksudmu si 'anak introvert' itu?"_ sahut suara lainnya, dibarengi dengan kedatangan sang anak yang tengah dibicarakan. Membuat dua sekawan itu gelagapan seketika.

" _Sstt., jangan keras-keras, Shon! 'Dia' sudah datang.,"_ bisik temannya pelan dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat sang lawan bicara.

.

.

 _Blaze's pov…_

Aku menghela nafas bosan, kupandangi sosok Ace yang nampak semakin ringkih di seberang lokerku.

Sungguh, sebenarnya aku merasa tidak tega jika harus bersikap seolah tak peduli seperti ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia juga temanku. Dan jujur saja, aku juga merasa geram kepada 'mereka' yang dengan seenak jidatnya mempergunjingkan ia seperti ini. Mengatakan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' tentang sahabatku.

Ya, Ace! Dia adalah sahabatku. Walaupun baru satu bulan yang lalu kami berkenalan. Namun aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku. Kami tetangga, rumah kami bersebelahan dan hanya terhalang oleh sepetak jalan tikus di antara keduanya. Ace mungkin pendiam, namun ia adalah anak yang baik. Dulu, setiap harinya kami selalu bermain bersama (tepatnya, akulah yang selalu mengajaknya). Entah bermain bola ataupun sekedar belajar bersama. Ia anak yang asyik.

Namun, dua minggu setelah kepindahanya, kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan. Ayah Ace langsung meninggal di tempat kejadian sebab terjerembab masuk ke bawah kolong truk yang menabrak motornya. Beruntunglah sang Ibu yang berada di boncengan masih bisa terselamatkan karena terjatuh tepat di saat truk hampir menubruknya. Ia hanya mengalami luka kecil dan syok ringan yang dapat segera disembuhkan.

Dan sejak saat itulah Ace mulai berubah. Ia semakin pendiam dan bahkan tak mau lagi bergaul bersama teman-teman sebayanya -termasuk juga denganku-.

Awalnya mungkin sebagian orang mengira bahwa itu hal yang biasa pasca kematian Ayah tercintanya. Namun semakin ke sini, aku mengetahui sebuah rahasia kecil. Sebenarnya ia terpaksa -dipaksa lebih tepatnya-.

Ibu Ace bilang, Ace adalah harapan satu-satunya bagi keluarga mereka, karena ia anak tunggal. Maka dari itu, ia dituntut untuk belajar lebih keras daripada yang seharusnya. Tak jarang pula aku mendengar bentakan keras di tengah malam serta pukulan -entah apa- yang dapat terdengar hingga penghujung kamarku. Aku selalu khawatir tentang hal itu dan menyampaikannya pada Bunda. Namun saat Bunda menelepon ke seberang, Ibu Ace selalu berkata 'tidak apa' dan mengakhirinya dengan permintaan maaf.

"Haahhh., seharusnya aku berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menghiburnya.," gumamku seraya memandangi punggung Ace yang semakin menjauh.

 _Blaze's pov end…_

 _._

 _._

 _Skip time…._

Lapangan sangat ramai oleh para remaja yang sedang menjalankan rutinitas hariannya. Teriknya sinar mentari seakan tak terasa di permukaan kulit mereka yang dipenuhi oleh cairan keringat. Ada yang menerbangkan layang-layang, bermain lompat tali, ataupun sekedar berkumpul bersama kawan-kawannya.

Di sana, Blaze bermain voli bersama ketiga temannya. Ali, Ufan dan Ying. Tak seberapa lama, datanglah Ace dengan membawa sebuah buku pelajaran. Seperti biasa, ia selalu duduk di bawah pohon oak di tepi lapangan. Sekilas memandangi teman-temannya dari kejauhan dan tenggelam di antara rumus-rumus aritmatika.

"Hai, Ace! Tumben baru datang. Main voli bareng, yuk!" ajak Blaze kepada Ace. Tak jauh di balik punggungnya, Ali, Ufan dan Ying mengekor dari belakang.

"Ta-tapi., aku harus belajar. A-aku.," ujar Ace terbata-bata. Ia nampak ragu-ragu dalam menanggapi ajakan Blaze.

"Sudahlah Ace! Ikut saja, lagi pula sudah lama sekali kita nggak main bareng. Ya, nggak?" imbuh Ying menimpali, diamini anggukan berjamaah ketiga kawan lelakinya. Perlakuan keempatnya membuat Ace sedikit tertegun, hingga akhirnya mengangguk senang dan tersenyum kecil kepada kawan-kawannya.

"Horee~~ ayo kita main!" teriak Blaze dan Ufan kegirangan. Tak lupa menarik lengan Ace untuk membantunya berdiri.

.

.

"Ayo Ace! Pukul balik bolanya!" teriak Blaze memekakkan telinga. Ace bergerak cepat, di blocknya lemparan bola yang tepat menuju ke arahnya dan diterima dengan mulus oleh Blaze.

"Yeyy, masuk lagi!" sorak Blaze kegirangan.

"5-2, untuk tim Blaze! Kerja bagus, Ace, Blaze!" puji Ying yang berdiri di tepi lapangan. Ia tersenyum manis seraya mengganti nilai papan score pertandingan.

"Oke, bersedia semua?! Ayo mulai, Blaze.," teriak Ying lantang. Blaze nampak mengambil ancang-ancang di seluar pojok lapangan. Dan saat ia hendak menservis bola, tiba-tiba…

 _Plaakkkk..!_

" _ACEEE!"_ pekik Blaze, Ali, Ufan dan Ying. Mereka menatap khawatir tubuh Ace yang sedikit limbung sebab sentakan keras yang diterimanya. Topinya terlempar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, terlihat setetes cairan merah di ujung bibirnya yang pucat. Ying terisak, begitu syok dengan kejadian buruk yang baru saja disaksikannya.

"HARUS BERAPA KALI IBU BILANG?! KAMU ITU HARUS BELAJAR! JANGAN MAIN TERUS! APA SIH MAU KAMU SEBENARNYA?! HAHH?!" bentak Ibu Ace murka. Sejenak suasana terasa hening bagi Blaze dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka hanya bisa diam mematung menyaksikan Ace yang tengah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ibunya.

"KAMU HARUS INGAT! KAMU ITU TIDAK SAMA DENGAN MEREKA! KITA INI DARI KELUARGA MISKIN, NAK! AYAHMU SUDAH MENINGGAL! KARENA ITULAH KAMU HARUS BELAJAR YANG BENAR AGAR NANTINYA TIDAK HARUS KERJA BANTING TULANG SEPERTI IBUMU INI. KAMU DENGAR?!,". "SEKARANG AYO PULANG! PULANGG!" geram Ibu Ace menarik kasar pergelangan tangan sang anak semata wayang. Ace hanya pasrah, mengikuti kemauan sang Ibu walaupun dengan langkah yang terseok-seok

.

.

Malam harinya, Blaze nampak bergelut resah di atas pembaringannya. Badannya memberontak liar, keringat dingin mengalir deras melalui pelipisnya yang memucat. Mulai meracau tak jelas dalam tidurnya.

"Ace.. Ti-tidak, Ace! Ja-jangan lakukan itu! Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Ja-jangan! Hwaaaa...! Bundaa., Bundaaa…," pekik Blaze membahana. Matanya terbeliak lebar seiring terdengarnya langkah kaki yang menggema di luar ruangan.

 _Krieeettt.., braakkk…._

"Ada apa Blaze? Tenanglah! Apa yang kau impikan?" ujar Bunda lembut seraya menghampiri Blaze yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya segelas air putih di atas nakas dan membantu Blaze untuk meminumnya.

"Uhuk., uhuk.. I-itu., Bun. A-Ace., Ace. Blaze melihat kepalanya melayang menghampiri Blaze. Mukannya berdarah-darah, Bun. Blaze takut., Blaze takut Ace kenapa-napa.," ujar Blaze sembari terisak kecil di dalam pelukan Bunda.

"Sudah., sudah. Jangan takut., mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur. Blaze tenang saja, yah. Ace pasti baik-baik saja.," ujar Bunda menyalurkan ketenangan. Diselimutinya tubuh Blaze hingga menutupi paras dada seraya tersenyum hangat, jemari lentiknya mengelus lembut kepala sang putra yang berangsur-angsur mulai terlelap.

"Istirahatlah, sayang. Mimpi yang indah, ya.," gumam Bunda diiringi kecupan ringan di kening Blaze.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Blaze terbangun pagi-pagi sekali sebab suara riuh di samping rumahnya. Di lihatnya banyak warga berkerumun dari jendela kamar, memenuhi halaman rumah Ace yang nampak suram sebab awan mendung yang menggelayuti langit di atas sana. Iapun segera keluar rumah sebab rasa penasaran.

Ketika pintu depan terbuka. Seketika itu pula, bau anyir menusuk indra penciumannya. Ia semakin kebingungan tatkala mendapati sang Bunda yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Bun? Apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Blaze sembari celingukan.

"Su-sudahlah., Nak. Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke dalam. Ayo.," cegah Bunda dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Tidak Bunda, nanti saja. Blaze mau lihat.," ujar Blaze seraya berlari kecil menghindari tangkapan sang Bunda yang hendak menahannya.

"Permisi Paman, permisi.," ujar Blaze di saat mencoba menembus kerumunan. Semakin jauh ia menerobos, semakin menyengat pula bau anyir yang ia dapatkan. Lalu, terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Pemandangan miris yang membuat setiap orang bergidik ngeri saat menyaksikannya.

Tubuh seorang anak remaja terbujur kaku dengan keadaan kepala hancur bersimbah darah. Tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring, seorang Ibu paruh baya meraung-raung dengan histerisnya.

"ACEE! MAAFKAN IBU NAAKKK… KUMOHONN., JANGAN TINGGALKAN IBUU.., HUAAA.. LEPAS.., AKU MAU MEMELUK ANAKKU! JAUHKAN.. JAUHKAN TANGAN KALIAN! HUUAAA… ACEE…,"

.

.

 _Berita hari ini._

 _Dikabarkan seorang remaja laki-laki nekat melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan cara terjun bebas dari lantai dua kamarnya. Karena hal ini, korban meninggal di tempat sebab mengalami patah rusuk yang parah dan juga benturan keras di bagian kepala belangnya. Belum diketahui alasan yang pasti. Namun, menurut penyelidikan pihak terkait, hal ini disebabkan oleh tekanan stres berkepanjangan yang diterimanya..._

 _._

 _Blaze's pov…_

 _Satu bulan kemudian..._

Temaram cahaya senja menemani langkahku di antara deretan batu nisan yang tersusun sejajar. Kuletakkan sekuntum bunga krisan putih di kaki batu kokoh berukirkan 'AXELICE BRAMASTA'.

Dialah Ace, seorang anak pendiam yang kesepian. Dia yang selalu berusaha keras membahagiakan orang yang disayanginya sampai-sampai bersedia mengorbankan kebahagiaannya. Dia yang selalu menebalkan telinga di saat mendengar gunjingan orang ia tak pantas berbahagia walau sedetik saja?

"Hai, Ace. Aku datang lagi untukmu. Bagaimana kabarmu _di sana?_ Pasti baik saja 'kan? Aku juga.," ujarku tersenyum lebar.

 _'Ya, kini aku yakin kau akan berbahagia di sana. Dan di sini, aku akan berusaha keras untuk dapat menjadi orang yang lebih berguna bagi orang-orang di sekitarku.'_

Kini Ibu Ace telah mendekam dalam penjara. Sebab belakangan telah diketahui bahwa dengan teganya ia melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap darah dagingnya sendiri. Hidup dalam penyesalan tiada akhir sebab tindakan salah yang telah ia ambil

.

.

 _Kau tak akan pernah tau kesalahan apa yang telah kau perbuat._

 _Selama kau tetap menutup mata dan telinga atas tindakan yang kau ambil selama ini._

 _Jangan pernah kau berfikir akan dapat berbahagia dalam besarnya Ego dalam kehidupanmu._

 _Karena tak akan ada hal baik yang akan kau tuai selama sifat egois masih menggerogoti nuranimu._

 _Selalu ingatlah, karena penyesalan akan selalu datang di belakang hari._

.

.

.

 _The End_

 _ **A/N**_

 _Salam NewBew semua ^-^ (bener nggak 'sih penulisannya? O.o) Yah, aku akui kalo' fic ini sangat absurd dan memiliki beribu kekurangan /mulailebay/plakk/ tapi aku harap ada yang bersedia membacanya :"3_

 _Jangan lupa Reviewnya, yah ^^_

 _Krisar juga diterima kok :v (terutama dari para Kakak-Kakak Author sekalian :)_

 _Terimaksih^^_


End file.
